


Day 1: Abilities

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Supercat Week, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 1: Abilities

“Cat, would you ever consider letting me take you flying?” Kara asked on one of their rare free-days. They were currently sprawled across the couch every which way; dozing and watching television. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Kara was beginning to feel that itch just beneath her skin that drove her to take to the skies.

“Uhm… I don’t know. The last time was kind of traumatic.” Cat reminded her of the Red Kryptonite Incident.

“That wasn’t flying, that was falling.” Kara rolled her eyes though the comment still stung a little. Kara hated any instance in which she wasn’t in control of herself.

“The time before that you were actively kidnapping me.” Cat points out, enjoying the verbal sparring match.

“You have to admit that you deserved a good kidnapping and that I was a much better abductor than any other that you’d ever had. I even provided you with a scoop that any other reporter would have killed for. Anyways, you really need to let me show you some of the more positive aspects of my abilities. I haven’t flown for fun with a passenger since Alex and I were kids. I can rarely get J’onn to go up in the air with me, and you know that Kal and I have been on rocky footing since I banished Mon-El to the Phantom Zone.” Kara pouted adorably.

“I still say that you should have let Clark kill the son of a bitch. The dick would be dead and your cousin might drop some of that ‘holier than thou’ attitude. I must admit that I liked your cousin a lot more before I knew his secret identity.” Cat says with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t remind me.” Kara replies with disgust dripping from her tone.

“You’ve both got those amazing House of El asses. They’re quite distracting and this is just yet another example of how I have one-upped the lesser Lane.” My Super is better than hers in every way.” Cat smiles and leans into Kara’s shoulder.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms.Grant,” Kara says with a particularly languid kiss. “Except out of a date with the clouds.”

Cat groaned, unused to having Kara see through her schemes to get out of the things that she didn’t want to do. It seemed that the ability would be the newest addition to Kara’s roster of super-powers.

“I want it to be noted that I don’t like this.” Cat said firmly as she stood up with only a hint of her good-natured glare turned on Kara.

“Understood.” Kara replied.

“However, you’ve waxed poetic about your view of the National City Skyline enough that the image has wormed its way into my dreams and I would like to see it for myself.” Cat acquiesces apprehensively.

Kara’s eyes lit up and made the harrowing trip worth it for Cat already.

“Thank you, Cat. You won’t regret this, I swear!” Kara jumped up to get everything that they could possibly need together.

“You sound like one of those stupid intern/assistants after you’ve convinced me not to fire them and give them a second chance.”” Kara could hear the eyeroll in her voice.

“They usually deserve a second chance. The only reason that I survived being your assistant was because I had super-powers. You’re holding them all up to my impossible standard.” Kara protested. She had gotten halfway into her super-suit before she was distracted.

“I miss having Supergirl for an assistant.” Cat said with a sigh, ignoring the solid point that Kara had made and admiring her figure. “She makes a much better girlfriend though.”

“You ought to tell her that Kara Danvers is a jealous woman and doesn’t appreciate aliens infringing on her turf.” the reporter says with a light giggle as Cat’s hands stroke the exposed flanks where Kara had yet to pull on the suit’s top half.

“Maybe flying can wait until after you have shown me some of your other, more _stimulating_ abilities, hm?” Cat hustled the word into Kara’s ear sending tremors down her bulletproof spine.

“In the morning, I’ll take you to see the sunrise. From the actual sky, it’s ten times more amazing.” Kara promised as Cat made her breath catch and stutter in a way that only happened when Cat was seriously trying to distract her.

The older woman fumbled for the skirt’s catch and mentally cursed the IT Hobbit Winn for having ever been born. She was really trying to be nicer to Kara’s friends. It was just a lot harder when you were dating one of the planet’s hottest, best, and kindest residents and her stupid skirt was stuck.

Kara brushed Cat’s fingers away from their conundrum and took over with deft skill, her eyes never leaving Cat’s face and lips never once faltering in their caresses of Cat’s own. She allowed the skirt to fall and lifted Cat up as though she weighed nothing. Strong hands clutched at Kara’s shoulders and strong legs locked around her waist, sending bolts of electricity through the heroine’s body. Kara soon found all of her senses completely overwhelmed. She could only feel, smell, and see Cat Grant, as though they were the only two people on Earth. 

Kara turned so that Cat’s body was pressed against the wall as she helped the older woman out of her clothes. She licked, sucked, and kissed every new inch of Cat that was revealed thoroughly. Cat wasn’t sitting idly by either, her own ministrations were easily distracting Kara from what she was trying to do. Her hips were continuing to grind insistently against Kara’s own. Cat was beginning to get needy and she could already feel that she had soaked through her panties.

Kara pivoted suddenly and gently laid Cat out on the bed, relieving her of the last of her clothes stitch by stitch. Kara Zor-El was the picture of self-control, her hands steady and breath only slightly uneven as she undressed a writhing, wanton Cat whose only thought was of getting Kara to touch her where she needed her.

“Kara, you quit your teasing or I swear that you won’t live to see the morning.” Cat threatened.

Kara smirked before bending down to tease a nipple into a painfully taut peak. Cat cursed her beautiful mouth three ways to Sunday. The Kryptonian gave the same treatment to the other side and was met with the same reaction. Cat couldn’t quite believe the lengths Kara could drive her body to. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kara started her path southward.


End file.
